1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle driving support system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a vehicle driving support system is known (for example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2001-126199) carrying out vehicle driving support control. The system includes a detection apparatus outside a vehicle, and an on-vehicle apparatus installed in the vehicle. The detection apparatus detects an object on a road such as another vehicle, and sends corresponding information to the on-vehicle apparatus. Based on the detected object thus acquired from the detection apparatus, the on-vehicle apparatus carries out driving support control to avoid a collision with the object.